


Cluttered Space

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Characters, Artsy Haru, Artsy Nagisa, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Typical Humour, Crack, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Free! Eternal Summer, Friendship, Funny, Haruka Nanase has ADHD, Helping Each Other, Iwatobi-chan, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nagisa Hazuki Has ADHD, Potato Art, Potato Carving, Second Year of High School, Second year, Sharing, Writemas, canon-typical bullshit, crack story, crackfic, mild misunderstandings, potato, supportive friends, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: When penguins find the love of their lives, they bring them a pebble. Seems the animal kingdom is a lot less complicated than human relationships.AKA a crack-fic that came from random conversations over coffee with one of my friends. Don't let two nerds start talking headcanons or this happens.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Kudos: 10





	Cluttered Space

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my friend Jamie for inspiring this madness! This is on you!  
> No regrets

Haru-chan had been the one to sit down and teach him, told him it was therapeutic, cathartic and an easy form of stimulation whilst focusing on more important things. He'd spent hours showing Nagisa how to carve the school mascot into different substances, each with impressive levels of success. Having a senpai, and friend with the same issues as him made things a lot easier. Although Haru-chan's ADHD impacted him differently, the boys shared a love for crafts. When they were younger, when things didn't matter, after school, they'd make things out of clay or play dough. Haru had clearly taken what he'd learned in childhood and run with it.

Once Nagisa found the substance he preferred to work with, he always had a few with him. He'd never expected it to take off. Making Iwatobi-chan out of potatoes was something he'd never expected himself to do in order to focus in class, but there he was, his desk overflowing with them. Each figure finely carved with every detail of the comical mascot's emotionless face and disproportionate body was accurate. And after a few attempts, Nagisa had even mastered the art of drawing the lines of a swimsuit on the potato birds, without breaking them in two!

Nagisa wasn’t one to try and attract too much attention when he was trying to focus in class, but there he was; carving the school mascot out of raw potatoes. He was still keeping up, and could answer every time he was called upon by the teacher. But – it was so effective at keeping him focused that his desk was rammed full of Iwatobi-chan potatoes. He didn’t have any space for them anymore.

Which was how the “Get New Members With Iwatobi-chan Potatoes” scheme came to be. Albeit, it had seemed much more logical when Gou-chan had proposed it. And who was Nagisa to complain. After all, it meant that his carvings would be of use for something better. Gou-chan proposed that she get a culinary stand licence through the school and make an allergen free hot-pot for prospective members.

The potatoes would be steam cooked Iwatobi-chan’s and if the consistency was correct then they should bob around in the pot and look like they were swimming in the mix. It was perfect!

Nagisa was perfectly content using the Iwatobi-chan potatoes for the hot pot. It meant he could stash them in a bag and they’d be deposited in the club room to be stored wherever Gou-chan was putting them.

But, as all of their attempts to attract members had done, they fell short, and ended up speaking to a mere handful of students, who seemed to have only come flocking to their stand to listen, for free food. Nobody even looked at the sign-up sheet. It was humiliating, and while Gou-chan and Mako-chan had been doing all of the socialising and promotions, Nagisa sat in the back, carving more Iwatobi-chans out of potatoes while Rei-chan typed on a laptop he had commandeered. Haru-chan had been nowhere to be found, probably sneaking a dip in the pool while nobody was there to stop him.

A stack of mascots was forming at Rei’s side. The blue haired co-treasurer was starting to get frustrated as the equally as intricate mascots were falling to his feet. He didn’t know what to do with them, were they even for him, or was Nagisa just not that aware of the space around him. He was focused on carving the details of the mascot’s face into spuds. Where the birds fell wasn’t his priority. Even if they did fall into his lap.

That wouldn’t have surprised Rei, after all, personal space wasn’t something Nagisa was particularly knowledgable of. After all, he was always leaning on him, even before they started dating. Not that Rei minded anymore, but there were just so many Iwatobi-Chan potatoes, could Rei make them into a stew? He could use their heads for sure, but he would feel awful if he decapitated his boyfriend’s creations.

Nagisa had drifted from the back of the stall to where the prospective members were. He bounded around the courtyard, trying to pique student’s interests, hollering that we had free food for prospective members, but the students were thinning out.

They’d failed again, and they’d be eating hot pot for dinner after practice. Instead of practice.

They just kept coming, though. More and more potatoes. They were being slipped into his blazer pocket, stashed inside his desk when he had gone to the bathroom, passed to him during class like some couples passed love notes.

There were just so many. Oh so many.

Rei didn’t have it in him to ask, he had no intention of questioning his best friend, his boyfriend. He couldn’t do that, how he managed to stay on top of things whilst at school because of the carvings. That was, more important than logistics.

Nagisa had noticed that the potatoes weren’t being well received after the failed recruitment attempt, and reluctantly, started bringing a smaller volume in to school to work on. What was the point. Surely he was wasting them if nobody was using them. What was Rei-chan doing with them? Had he eaten them? Had he put them in the compost bin, or was there something else? 

Maybe he could use this knack for carving on something else, for something else. After all, he couldn’t keep thrusting food at him, potatoes were carbs and the calories weren’t ideal for a team trying to stay in shape. But there wasn’t as much impact in carving the school mascot out of carrots or parsnips.

That was when he remembered an idea Haru-chan had proposed about an easier, lighter and less perishable crafting material.

After that day, Rei Ryugazaki never received another potato. Instead, he had been greeted by a polymer clay penguin with a butterfly on its head. In the penguin’s flipper was a small pebble. Rei blushed and it immediately became one of his most prized possession. He could finally, be rid of the potatoes he’d stashed in one of the spare lockers in the club room, knowing his boyfriend had found an albeit, fiddlier, but more inconspicuous thing to do to focus during class.


End file.
